


Creatures Born of Deception and Song

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [35]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Flying Dutchman, M/M, merman janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: There's no reason why when the mer kisses the man that it tastes of lies.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Creatures Born of Deception and Song

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

The merman kisses like a lie. It’s not really a kiss to a sea captain, more of a lifesaving push of air into Remus’ lungs as the merman pulls him to the surface.

It’s not a raging storm, just raining and someone had accidentally knocked their captain off board as a swell threw everyone to the side.

Remus takes a gasp of air as the wind slaps him in the face, no wait, that’s the merman slapping him.

“You dumbass!”

“At least I got one!” Remus says cheerfully as the merman chokes.

“Ugh, you are insufferable, why the fuck did I save you?” The merman hisses as he bares his sharp teeth, the only thought passing through Remus’ mind is _kinky_ though and so he bites his lip as the merman hauls him to the ship, which is still listing a bit as the storm calms.

“How long was I under, my vision of the deep?”

The merman shrugs. “I have no concept of time.”

 _“Oh true.”_ Remus nods before looking up at the ship. “EH, throw down a fucking rope!”

A rope comes flying down and Remus pulls on it to make sure it’s stable before turning to the merman.

“I love you! No time to explain – gotta go.”

The merman watches in confusion as Remus climbs up the rope, because there most certainly was time to explain, but the captain is a strange thing, more wild than the merman’s siren sisters. 

He swims back a bit to see that Remus is waving from where he’s safe on the deck.

“Farewell!”

“Fuck off!” the merman calls back, his voice ringing with amusement.

“I shall return my dear Janus!”

The merman doesn’t have a response for that. His kind don’t have names like humans do, but there’s something about the way that Remus says that off the cuff nickname that makes him feel warm inside.

Remus leaves, his ship sailing away and Janus waits a moment before following.

…

It’s Remus that saves Janus this time. A ship ran him through with a harpoon and then had tied him up on the deck to dry out in the sun as blood clotted up in his tail.

The captain and his crew had swarmed the ship, attacking everyone and leaving no survivors.

Remus had kissed him before tipping them both overboard so that Janus could breathe properly for the first time in hours.

The truest kind of love is one that’s forbidden.

Janus knows it cannot work, he is an immortal mer and Remus is a human with a painfully short lifespan, but it’s nice while it lasts.

and lasts it does. for hundreds of years, much longer than any normal human could court a merman.

_Ever heard of the Flying Dutchman my child?_


End file.
